


of oral fixations and pretty boys

by alisdas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, Virgin Eren Yeager, also eren's like. legal ofc skjdfkdfsdf, es hora de comer or whateva, idk hes hot next question, if theres one thing eren has it's the audacity, is there a tag for that, manbun eren yeager, nobody fucking knows what colour his eyes are so i chose green, okay where tf to start, reader is a sub but is she really, reader is kinda coded black but could also be read as any race!!, reiner is your bf but he's ALSO eren's honorary big bro, reiner teaches eren how to eat pussy lmao, she's annoyed thats what she is, youre just along for the ride babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisdas/pseuds/alisdas
Summary: "Usually, Mikasa and Armin are enough to temper Eren’s rage, but occasionally, there are times where a more seasoned mind is necessary; when Eren accidentally crashed his dad’s car right after getting his license, he went to Reiner. When he smashed the screen of his brand new phone, he went to Reiner. When he failed Math three times in a row, he went to Reiner.And when he wants to learn how to eat pussy, he goes to Reiner, too."
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, platonic eren & reiner
Comments: 30
Kudos: 193





	of oral fixations and pretty boys

**Author's Note:**

> girlies idk what happened to me to write this but it did. so here u go  
> also on my tumblr @luciilferss 😌 tell me what u think stinkeys <3

Reiner Braun swears to any god, deity or idol that will listen that he’s aged a  _ century  _ in the few years he’s known Eren Yeager. It’s a genuine shock that he hasn’t gone grey with stress.  _ Yet. _

Two years his junior, Eren Yeager is just as scrappy and loud at 19 as he was at 10 — which is when they met, 9 years ago, so you know that the elder is quickly and steadily reaching complete and utter apathy where Eren’s concerned. Avoidable fight after avoidable fight, childish competitiveness and terminal foot-in-mouth syndrome — Reiner’s been there for it all. 

Usually, Mikasa and Armin are enough to temper Eren’s rage, but occasionally, there are times where a more seasoned mind was necessary; when Eren accidentally crashed his dad’s car right after getting his license, he went to Reiner. When he smashed the screen of his brand new phone, he went to Reiner. When he failed math  _ three times in a row _ , he went to Reiner.

And when he wants to learn how to eat pussy, he goes to Reiner, too.

Reiner blinks. “ _ What _ ?”

Eren shrugs. Tries to play off his embarrassment with a wave of cockiness, but there’s a flush spreading across his nose and up to the tips of his pointy ears. “You  _ do _ know how to do it, right?”

Reiner would be offended if he wasn’t completely and utterly  _ gobsmacked _ . “Uh,  _ yeah _ . Yeah, I know how to eat pussy, Yeager. What I  _ mean _ is: why are you asking  _ me _ ?”

“Well, what else am I s’posed to do? Ask  _ Zeke _ ?” Eren asks, like it’s  _ obvious _ , like it’s  _ normal _ to just come out with something like this, like  _ Reiner’s _ the crazy one.

“You’re not supposed to ask  _ anybody _ , dumbass. You learn by  _ doing _ . It’s a… a fuckin’ process, y’know?”

Eren nods. “Totally.” 

That was  _ supposed  _ to be Reiner’s rejection, but it’s clear that it hasn’t gotten through Eren’s thick skull. He’s got his mind made up already, it seems, and Reiner knows that Yeager’s stubbornness is both his worst and best quality — and in this scenario, at least, the former is definitely apparent.

What is he even  _ asking  _ of him, really? To teach him how to pleasure a woman, yeah, but… Shit, what is he expecting? A diagram of a vagina and a few porn videos? A pocket pussy? 

Or…

Hold on. C’mon, now.  _ Surely  _ he doesn’t think that Reiner will let him try it on  _ you _ .  Eren’s stupidly cocky, a bit lacking in the  _ knowing-when-to-cut-your-losses _ department, but Reiner’s got at least a little bit of faith in the scrappy little mutt, and—

“I'm a physical learner, anyways,” Eren says, grinning like he’s already gotten his way — and, well, considering Reiner hasn’t decked him in the face yet, he thinks he has. “All you have to do is check with _____, right?"

Reiner Braun is 21 years of age, but he feels like he’s 90.

x

“Oi. Pay attention.”

It’s a regular Friday night. You finished up all due assignments, had an early dinner, carried out your wash-day routine — even splurged a little and used the fancy sugar scrub you got for Christmas. Moisturized with the cocoa butter you always used. Dressed in your normal sleepwear combo of an oversized t-shirt and cotton shorts. No panties, though, because—

“It’s real pretty.”

—because Eren Yeager — the boy you’d always thought of as your boyfriend’s charmingly irritating brother from another mother — wants to eat you out, and he wants your boyfriend to guide him. 

_ Not exactly a regular Friday night, after all _ , you think. You try to repress a shudder, watching as Eren continues to stare at your bare pussy like it holds the answer to all of life’s questions.  _ What the fuck was I on when I agreed to this? _

Reiner had brought it up at the  _ worst _ time, too — literally  _ right _ after fucking your brains out and leaving you knock-kneed and cross-eyed. He’d cum all over your stomach and — panting, hair clinging to his forehead — leaned down and simply said: “ _ Eren wants to learn how to eat a girl out. Wants to try it on you. _ ”

Even four years of dating hadn’t prepared you for that, to say the least. Like, what the fuck? Who expects their boyfriend to spring that on them like that? Nobody, that’s who. And never in a billion years had you thought that Reiner — with all his hands-on,  _ mildly _ possessive tendencies — to even give it a second thought, but… 

Eren has always been different, you suppose. It’s always been like that since you met them — you, 16. Reiner, 16. Eren, 14. Eren’s relationship with his older half-brother is strained at best, and you guess he’s always turned to Reiner to make up for it. Reiner, on the other hand, has always been more than happy to lend a guiding hand to those younger than him — that’s just how he is. You can see it with Bertholdt, and Colt, and his cousin, Gabi. Even with her kid friends, too.

Still. When you’d agreed — albeit, confused as all shit and mind half-blown to heaven — you hadn’t exactly… expected it to actually  _ happen _ . Thought it was just one of those things somebody says in the heat of the moment, a passing comment that would never come to fruition. Which is stupid, because Reiner specifically said that he’d call Yeager and set up a time, but — well, who can blame you, really? Two orgasms in, you were  _ clearly _ thinking with your Horny Brain. 

It’s not like you have anything to be worried about, anyways. Eren’s hot-headed and cocksure, but he’s a good kid despite it all — and the circumstances had clearly weighed on him in some way, because shockingly, he’s followed every instruction given  _ easily _ . From the moment he’d knocked on your apartment door, hands buried in his pockets and hair tied in a bun at the nape of his neck, he’d listened carefully and closely to every order Reiner had given him;  _ come on, bedroom’s this way. Take off your shoes. Lie down. Don’t move. Wait and watch. _

You’re not sure if it’s because he knows Reiner won’t tolerate any of his bullshit — not now, anyways — or something else, but all things considered, he’s been a dream. Waited as Reiner positioned himself against the headboard with you in between his legs; watched as your legs were spread by two large, sure hands and hooked over Reiner's knees; gulped silently to himself when your shorts were pulled down and thrown off the bed somewhere.

“I know it is, idiot,” Reiner replies from behind you, chest rumbling with each word, and you blink back to the present. He sounds torn between amusement and cool stoicism; he’s taking this  _ very _ seriously — then again, he’s always been Eren’s mentor-slash-Cool-Older-Brother-type-friend, so you imagine that he’s going about this like any other lesson he’s given him: with a firm hand and an exasperated roll of his eyes. “Now stop with that shit-eating grin and pay attention.”

Oh, Reiner doesn’t need to  _ tell  _ him, that’s for sure. Eren fixes your pussy with those two piercing green eyes like he’s trying to  _ study _ it — and hell, maybe he is. You wouldn’t be surprised; he likes being the best at everything, and you have no doubt that this is no different. 

“Every woman’s different. You gotta find what works for each one — ‘s not that hard. You start slow…” One of Reiner’s hands grasps the edge of your t-shirt and creeps up towards your chest, it’s path slow and steady. A simple yet purposeful movement, really, but it leaves you covered in goose pimples and breathless nonetheless. Eren watches carefully, trailing after the centimetres of bare skin being revealed. “Get ‘er warmed up before you jump in. Try it.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice — his hand shoots out and plasters itself against your thigh, eager and overexcited, but you can’t find it in yourself to care.

Down your leg, his touch travels, more hesitant than Reiner but quick, too. First time eating someone out — you can't blame him for his lack of patience.

Eren's hands smooth over your knee and back up to your hips — and when a breath catches in your throat as his fingers press against the sensitive skin of your pelvis, his entire face brightens. It’s almost cute, but then—

Then, he leans forward and  _ promptly _ takes the thick, plush flesh of your thigh between his teeth, sneaking his tongue out between them, and you think that Eren Yeager isn’t quite as unsure as he’d like you both to believe.

“Oh,” chuckles Reiner. “She liked that.”

Well, it's hard not to. The firmness of Reiner behind you, his hands  _ and _ Eren’s all over you; the image of the younger boy laying in front of you, flyaways obscuring some of his face — your entire mind is on the verge of being overwhelmed. Not one explicit touch in sight, and yet you completely believe that if you were told to speak a fully coherent sentence, you wouldn’t be able.

“Can I—” Eren grunts, pushing himself up to rest on one elbow— “Can I, uh — your… your chest?”

For a moment, you don’t even comprehend his words, too busy slipping into a warm, pleasant haze — but then Reiner taps your tummy, murmurs your name, and you quickly snap out of it. “H—huh? Oh, yeah. Go crazy.” 

If not for Reiner behind you, you think Eren would take your advice a tad too literally and  _ actually  _ tear your t-shirt apart — he’s got this look in his eyes, this dangerous looking glint that  _ should _ , in fact, terrify you a little. Which is funny in some way, you think, considering that he’d just stumbled over his words asking if he could touch your tits. He scrambles to his knees and grapples with your shirt, forcing you to sit up and pull it over your head — and you’re naked, then, completely and utterly bare. 

The room isn’t particularly cold — the complete opposite, actually — but your spine tingles with a set of shivers anyway. You don’t have to look down to know that your nipples are pebbling up, and—

“You—” Eren clears his throat, and — is that a  _ blush _ you see? “You’re really pretty.”

Oh, that’s adorable. You grin, half-lidded and content. “You’re sweet, Yeager. You gonna stare all night?”

“He just might,” teases Reiner, his lips drifting over the side of your throat. “Cut him some slack. He’s wet behind the ears, baby.”

“I’m  _ right  _ here, y’know—”

“How disappointing,” you say, playing along, “I really wanted to —  _ oh _ .”

Eren, in all of his spite-fueled stubbornness, lurches forward and takes a nipple right in his mouth — all hot and wet, tongue swirling around the sensitive peak of it. The other one gets its due attention, too; his hand settles over it like a claw, squeezing and groping, and your stomach  _ twists  _ — because  _ yeah _ , it’s sloppy and clumsy and  _ fuck _ , you’d never really thought of him like this before, but—

But seeing that dark head of hair buried in your tits is really doing something for you — ‘specially when he has the audacity to look up at you, fucking  _ stare _ at you, with his mouth closed around your nipple, eyes alight with competitive spirit. With something to prove.

“God’s sake, Eren,” you breathe, dropping your head back onto Reiner’s shoulder, “Think ‘m warmed up enough,  _ fuck _ —”

Reiner huffs a laugh, hot breath puffing against your ear. “Time to move the lesson forward, huh? Spread her open, then.”

Eren startles to attention — releases your tit with a  _ pop! _ and shimmies back down your body like an overeager puppy, all traces of that fiery glare gone. He flops back down onto his stomach, pushing some hair back and away from his eyes, handsome face level with your pussy. An unsure glance is thrown Reiner’s way, eyes flickering between what you’re  _ sure _ is your glistening hole and your boyfriend’s face, and you almost coo. For someone with such blind overconfidence, it’s cute to see him flounder over some pussy. “J—just…?”

“Two fingers, Yeager,” Reiner says. “Spread. Promise it’s not as scary as it looks.”

You slap the hand that, in Eren’s hands’ absence, had taken to clutching your breast, and Reiner jolts. “It’s not  _ scary _ , dumbass.”

Eren  _ desperately _ looks as if he begs to differ. Still, he takes two lithe fingers and spreads your lower lips apart, hot and nearing sticky with your own arousal — and then the little fucker licks his lips,  _ actually _ licks his lips like you’re his next honest-to-God meal. This back and forth from naivete to whatever  _ this _ is is making you dizzy.

Your breath stills in your chest, bubbles up in your throat, your hands clutching at Reiner’s thighs in wait for his next order. Knowing him, he plans to drag it out — tease you and teach Eren, two birds with one stone. 

“Like I said earlier, every woman is different,” your boyfriend says, smoothly petting your sides. “Some like to get right into it. Some like to draw it out. Some get off, others don’t. _____… well, she says she hates being teased, but she really loves it. Gets her all hot and bothered, doesn’t it, baby?”

“Shut up.” But your voice has no fight in it. A flood of heat has spread itself across your cheeks, your forehead beading with perspiration — when did the room get so hot? You’re tuned in to every draught of warm breath against your neck, the pulsing hotness of Reiner’s hands and Eren’s fingers, the softness of your duvet against your toes. “Just — get on with it.”

The last thing you want is for them to gang up on you — so far, you’d avoided melting into an embarrassed puddle with the thought that  _ surely _ , Eren is more nervous than  _ you _ are; but if Reiner keeps running his mouth and fluffing Eren up, you’re gonna lose your mind.

“Proving my point,” hums Reiner.

“I thought you were here to teach Eren how to eat me out, not run your  _ mouth _ —”

Reiner moves whip-fast, then; left arm tightening ‘round your stomach to cage you against him, his nails digging into the meat of your waist; right hand shooting up to grasp your jaw in his firm grip,  _ squeezing _ . Eren watches with wide eyes and lust-blown pupils, mouth just  _ slightly  _ agape like he can’t believe what he’s seeing.

“You’re getting very brave,” your boyfriend murmurs, close enough to your ear to make you huff. “Don’t forget, you promised to behave. Don’t go being a brat now.”

_ Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck _ . Unconsciously, you clench down around nothing — wiggling your hips slightly, half annoyed at yourself for being so damn  _ easy _ and half too flustered to really, genuinely care.

You catch Eren’s eyes, and quickly glance away, lips pursing in embarrassment. “W—whatever.”

“That’s what I thought.” There’s a pause, and then Reiner resumes his ‘lesson’. “Okay, you know where the clit is, don’t you?” 

Eren’s head shoots up with a look so disgusted you almost have to bite back a smile. “Yeah, I know where the clit is,  _ Reiner _ . Jesus, I know I’m inexperienced, but—”

“No need for back-talk,” your boyfriend says breezily. “Just making sure. What you’re gonna do is  _ ignore _ it—”

The frustrated noise you make is ignored, too—

“—and just taste her. Lick her up, fuck her with your tongue, whatever. Wind her up enough, she’ll cum real easily once you get to it.”

Oh, how nice. Reiner’s passing down his innate ability to piss you the fuck off. Really, you should’ve anticipated it—

Eren points the tip of his tongue and dips into the weeping hole between your legs, his arms winding around your thighs, and you grit your teeth. It’s thick and slippery and warm, so  _ fucking  _ warm, warm enough to have your stomach tensing and your hips jolting and your breath stuttering in your chest. Not enough to make you cum — oh, no, Reiner will make sure of that — but enough to have you chewing tirelessly on your bottom lip.

“That’s good.” Reiner’s voice, hot and heavy and a steady rumble in your ear, his thumbs suddenly thrumming against your nipples unconsciously. “How’s she taste, Yeager?”

Eren hums inquisitively, the vibrations reverberating against sensitive skin, and you’re so busy trying to control your breathing that you almost miss when he says: “It’s… tangy? But it’s good.”

You’re going to lose your mind. Holy shit, you’re going to lose your mind. You wouldn’t be surprised if this was the plan from the start — reduce you to a sticky, gooey mess, babbling and begging to cum. You can be stubborn when you want to, though, and you  _ refuse _ to beg an  _ amateur _ to make you cum.

“Dick doesn’t taste much better,” you rasp. Your eyes follow the path of his pretty pink tongue dragging over your labia, the furrow of his brows as he concentrates on laving your pussy with undivided attention. Clumsy, unlearned, but so,  _ so _ good. “You — you get used to it.”

Eren hums again ( _ Jesus Christ _ ), head nodding up and down, and you attempt to regain some autonomy over your shaky legs by staring at the ceiling. It doesn’t help much, especially with the steadily growing throb of your clit — fucking pulsing with its own heartbeat at this point, the feeling intensifying with every teasingly-close brush of Eren’s tongue. 

And then his sharp nose bumps against it, and your hips buck up and your nails dig into Reiner’s thighs and you let out the most  _ embarrassing _ sound—

Something between a garbled moan and a gasp, something that could be Eren’s name or Reiner’s or both, even. All you know is that it has Reiner barking a laugh and Eren muffling a snicker in your pussy, and you  _ hate _ that you’re turned on by them laughing at you. An embarrassed blanket of heat crosses your cheeks, and you splutter: “Shut  _ up _ . You — you try sitting still like this for 10 minutes, we’ll see how well you do—”

Eren lifts his head (lips glossy and wet, cheeks flushed, hair messy, and you suddenly get the feeling that you’ll never be able to forget this moment even if you try), face the  _ image _ of pride, and says, “Sounds wound up to me, Reiner.”

“Y’know what, Eren? I think she is.”

Finally. Fucking _ finally _ . Your chest deflates in relief, slumping back into Reiner’s embrace, limp and ready and waiting for what you damn well  _ deserve _ , at this point. 

“Few weeks from now when you’re doing this to whatever poor woman that decides to sleep with you,” Reiner jokes, “you can’t just go all out. Y’ gotta figure out how much they can take. Clit’s got, like, how many nerves?”

“I don’t fucking know,” you mumble.

“It’s got a shit ton of nerves,” Reiner says, shrugging. “And it can be too much. Fortunately for you, I’ve done all the leg work for you with _____—” Oh, you just  _ know _ he’s got a cheesy-ass smirk on his face— “I know she can take it. See that little hood on her clit there? Pull it back.”

Someone could enter your mind right in this moment —  _ right _ at this exact instant — and not find a single thought in your head. Not one. All you are in the few scant seconds it takes for Eren to do as he’s told is two lungfuls of bated breath and a searing,  _ aching _ need for any sort of stimulation.

“Start out with slow, wide strokes… that’s it. Don’t be afraid to press down, she likes it on the rougher side.”

Eren just — he just goes for it, holy shit. No reluctance in him whatsoever, just a lot of fucking fervour and dedication, enough to make him messy and a tad careless. He flattens his tongue, his thumb pulling back the hood of your clit, rolling the little bud over the strong, wet muscle — and when your head shoots down and tangles in his long, dark hair, the only thing he does is  _ moan _ , all broken and raspy. If you’d been  _ any _ closer, you would’ve lost it right then.

“Oh — oh God,” you whimper, hips beginning to roll against his tongue. “Yeah, that’s — that’s good.  _ Fuck _ , that’s good.” 

Your head hits Reiner’s shoulder again — and you know that this is doing something for him, know that the hardness against your back has grown in size since you’ve begun, know that once you’ve got yours, he’ll get his. His teeth sink gently into the side of your throat, sucking and releasing and sucking and releasing until the skin is tender and swollen — it only adds to the heat growing between your legs, the fluttering warmth of your pussy.

You don’t realise that your eyes have fluttered shut until you open them again, peering up into an amber pair — you imagine you make quite an image, mouth agape and eyebrows furrowed, staring up at your boyfriend like he could solve every problem you’ve ever had. God, he really is handsome — strong and broad and tall,  _ so _ tall, and his golden hair and that darker scruff on his jaw…

“Sweet girl,” he mumbles, bowing his head to kiss at your neck again. “So good, letting Eren do this to you. Lettin’ him eat your pretty pussy until you cum, huh?”

“Yeah,” you gasp — and your hands are weak, but you still reach one up and grasp his hand, so big and warm, breathing a sigh of contentment when your fingers interlink. “Yeah, ‘s ‘cause you asked so — so nicely, baby.”

“Yeah? That’s all it takes?”

Eren must be feeling left out —  _ or jealous _ , some mischievous part of you teases — because as soon as the words leave Reiner’s mouth, he acts without instruction and takes your clit between those petal-pink lips.  _ Sucks _ , then, hollowing his cheeks the slightest bit until the suction makes you cry out, the one hand still in his hair tugging at the silky-smooth strands. It’s too much, it’s  _ so fucking much _ , but it’s so good, too.

“Y’know,” you say hoarsely, “You’re — you’re better at this than you —  _ fuck _ — l-let on, Yeager.”

He lifts his head slightly; pops his lips from around your clit, and says: “Naturally gifted, I guess.”

And then he goes right back to work, and you’re left with your mouth open and your eyes glassy — you weren’t lying when you said he’s better than he let on. Not a pro, sure, but with Reiner’s advice and Eren’s tenacity and the way he keeps looking at you — God, you can’t even describe it. There’s something awfully, terribly attractive about the way Eren looks up at you from between your legs, like you’re a prize to be won, a hurdle to get over, something to  _ accomplish _ .

The knot of pleasure in your stomach tightens, tightens, tightens — and all the while, your grip on Reiner’s hand and Eren’s hair does the same. Bottom lip trembling,  _ thighs _ trembling, hell, your entire  _ body _ trembling, you know you’re close. You can feel the starting tremors, the little involuntary pulses that come just before…

“Eren,” you gasp out, “Keep — keep going, I’m so close…”

He doesn’t let up. If anything, his hurried licks and suckles become even  _ more _ intense — his one-armed grip on your thigh squeezes you tight, the broadness of his shoulder preventing you from closing your legs. No running away from it, no squirming, just his mouth and his tongue and those eyes, those  _ fucking eyes _ —

All at once and somehow bit by bit, your orgasm starts from the tip of your toes and nips up your legs, up the length of your spine and down your arms and over your tummy — and you’re just along for the ride, eyes screwed shut and hips lifting off the bed, and—

“Look at her, Eren — you don’t wanna miss it,” Reiner, it’s Reiner, his voice so gravelly and deep and  _ feral _ -sounding, like he’s half about to lose his mind, too, like seeing his friend making you cum is about as guiltily pleasurable for him as it is for you. “So fuckin’ pretty when she cums, isn’t she?”

There’s an answering groan, the bed squeaking under the weight of Eren shifting —  _ rutting _ against the bed, actually — and Reiner laughs. 

By time the last of it leaves you — that is, the aftershocks and involuntary trembles and deep, panting breaths — you’re dizzy and tired and it takes much too much energy just to keep your eyes open. Your mind settles itself enough to realise that Reiner’s kissing up and down your cheek, across your jaw, at your throat — rubbing his hands up and down your sides comfortingly, mumbling little praises into your skin. 

“Good girl,” you hear him huff. “Took it so well. How was that, huh?"

“Great,” you croak. “Better than great, actually.”

You push yourself up a little, blinking down at the flushed, wet and wide-eyed face of Eren Yeager. The skin around his mouth is shiny, his forehead beading with sweat, his hair haphazard at best. Most of it's been tugged out of the simple bun that it was in.

When he sits up (licking his lips like the cat he got the cream, mind you), you catch a glimpse of a wet patch on his jeans. The idea of him humping your bed — getting off on  _ your _ pleasure — really shouldn’t be as enticing as it is, and yet you worry your bottom lip between your teeth at the sight.

( _ This was a one time thing _ , you remind yourself.)

"I see you enjoyed yourself." Eyes dropping once more to the stain on his pants, you smile all syrupy sweet, tilt your head. His eyes follow the movement as if hypnotized. You think you’ve broken him — then again, you're not so sure you came out of that completely whole, either. “You’ve got a mouth on you, Yeager.”

"Yeah?" He mirrors the tilt of your head, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear in a movement much too coy and innocent for someone whose face is still wet with cum.

"Yeah." 

"Looks like you tired her right out," comments Reiner, nudging his nose against your cheek. "You enjoy it?"

Eren's lips split slowly in a smile. His tongue darts out to taste what remains of you — how had he described it?  _ Tangy, but good? _

"Yeah," Eren says, voice low. "Yeah, I did."

He's grown to love the taste, you think.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
